


Jim, You Look Like Hell

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [37]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dwight, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Dwight knew it when he saw it. His first and only urge was to run and grab his hazmat suit, but he held himself back. Jim needed him. This was his mission.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	Jim, You Look Like Hell

Dwight knew it when he saw it. His first and only urge was to run and grab his hazmat suit, but he held himself back. Jim needed him. This was his mission. 

"You look like a ghost" Dwight said, as soon as Jim entered the office. "Ghost aren't real Dwight" Jim said, setting his messenger bag down. "Debatable" Dwight opposed, pushing his seat back so that he was even further away from Jim and closer to the edge of Phyllis's desk. 

"Dwight, nothings wrong with me. You can come back here" Jim said, with raised brows. "No something's obviously wrong with you. Fact: you're perspiring on your forehead and you never sweat from just walking up the stairs or taking the elevator, unlike Stanley" Stanley looked up and gave an annoyed glare to Dwight. 

Dwight continued, "another fact: you are really pale as we established before and that's definitely not normal" Dwight concluded. "I'm fine Dwight, just a little cold" Jim said. Dwight looked at him disbelievingly, but rolled his chair back to his desk slowly. 

"Dwight, I'm fine, I promise" Jim said sincerely, looking at Dwight's concerned face and taking his boyfriend's hand in his. Dwight noticed the clammy texture of Jim's hand, but chose to ignore it. He didn't want Jim to get angry and storm off. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

The first hour of work was spent with Jim shivering in his chair, but also profusely sweating. The back of his neck was damp and he felt like heat was creeping around his entire body. The shivers were slight, but they tired him. 

His mouth was parched and no matter how much water he drank, it felt like he would never have enough touching his tongue. The coldness of the water felt like it was cooling him internally, on the outside he was burning to the touch. 

He felt like was scorching hot, yet also so cold. He needed an ice pack, Jim thought to himself. He had to work up the ability to get himself up and go to the kitchen, it felt like he was bribing himself. 

He got up from his chair and immediately crashed back down onto his chair. "Okay that's enough" Dwight yelled, getting up and walking to where Jim sat. "We're going home" Dwight said, grabbing Jim's messenger bag and draping Jim's suit jacket over his shoulders. 

"Dwight, we don't need to do that" Jim argued, but his voice sounded tired and barely coherent even to his own ears. "Come on" Dwight said, taking Jim by the shoulders and pulling him up. Dwight made Jim lean on him, and Jim had limited choice in this matter anyways considering how light headed he was. 

He had his arm swung over Dwight's shoulder and Dwight was supporting him as he grabbed his own stuff from his desk and led them to outside Michael's office. "Michael, Jim isn't feeling well so we have to go home" Dwight told Michael. 

Michael looked up in surprise and fear at seeing the exhausted look on Jim's face. "Jimbo you look like hell" Michael said honestly, walking around his desk to look at Jim like he was a specimen. 

"Thanks" Jim mumbled, with rolled eyes. "We're leaving" Dwight repeated and then moved them so that they could leave. 

. . . . . . . . . 

"Honestly you spend one night away from me and you end up like this" Dwight noted as he drove them to Schrute Farm. Jim had his head rested back on the seat as he stared outside with tired eyes, "guess I can't live without you Dwight" Jim said turning his head to give a cheeky grin to Dwight. Dwight just rolled his eyes, but gave concerned looks over to Jim as he continued to drive. 

Dwight knew it when he saw it. His first and only urge was to run and grab his hazmat suit, but he held himself back. Jim needed him. This was his mission. Okay so maybe he didn't know Jim was sick until Jim had told him that he thinks he has a fever when they were in the car, but that was besides the point. 

Dwight needed to make sure his boyfriend was taken care of. Dwight couldn't afford to get sick himself and fine he also hated that Jim was in any kind of discomfort. 

. . . . . . . . . 

"Dwight, I don't need you to carry me" Jim protested, after the tenth time of Dwight offering to carry him as they walked into their house. "I just don't want you to pass out" Dwight said, holding Jim tightly as they walked. Jim turned his head and smiled at his boyfriend.

"I'll be fine Dwight" Jim said with a smile. Once they entered their house Dwight immediately guided them to the couch and lay Jim down. "I'm going to go get your pajamas okay?" Dwight said, patting Jim's hair and combing the damp hair to the side. 

Jim nodded and shut his eyes as he enjoyed Dwight's gentle touch on his skin. Dwight quickly returned and helped Jim get into comfortable clothes so that he wasn't uncomfortable in his suit as he had a fever. 

Dwight fussed over Jim for a while, but eventually got up and started preparing a soup for Jim and tea. He helped Jim get up and made him sip the tea. Jim tiredly drank the tea, but placed his hand on top of Dwight's that was helping keep the mug steady. 

"Thanks Dwight, for taking care of me" Jim sleepily whispered as he looked at Dwight adoringly. "You're welcome. You're weak and I need to take care of you" Dwight said matter of factly. Jim chuckled lightly and smiled. He lay his head back and let Dwight rub comforting circles on his shoulder and hands. 

"Can you cuddle me" Jim mumbled, when Dwight had returned with the food. "Yes of course, but eat first" Dwight said. Jim quickly ate, ignoring the slight burn down his throat as he quickly shoveled the soup down his throat. 

"Here" Dwight said, taking the bowl and putting it on the side table. Jim lay himself down, facing closest to the couch pillows. Dwight got behind him and wrapped his arms around Jim's middle. 

Jim drifted in and out of sleep, but Dwight remained awake checking on Jim's temperature and holding him close whenever Jim would shiver. He pressed light kisses on the back of Jim's neck and ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you" Dwight whispered, pressing a kiss behind Jim's ear. Jim whispered "love you too" and pressed himself back into Dwight's arms.


End file.
